


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO      Chapt. 16

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS....During THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han has regained the FALCON and is anxious toget on his way.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO      Chapt. 16

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. #16

 

It was late afternoon and shadows were beginning to form when the Wookiee hut came to life again.   
Han, Rey and Chewbacca sat in the common room while Malla was making the evening meal.  
Han was anxious to leave since the Falcon was once again in his possession, but Chewbacca  
had convinced him it would be better to get a fresh start the next morning. Chewbacca also   
suggested Han take Rey to the ship and let her get familiarized with the controls.

“Where will you go first?” Rey asked Han.

“Probably hit some cantinas; ask around, someone might know something about where the Resistance outpost is.   
What are your plans?”

“I’m going back to that island where Luke was. If I can’t find him, I’ll probably go back to Jakku.”  
Rey lowered her eyes…

“Go on.” Han prompted.

“…Ren told me who my parents were…that they were nothing. I just can’t believe that. I do have some  
memories…not very clear…but they mean something.”

Malla came to the common room. “The meal is ready.”

*****

After the meal, it was near twilight, Han took Rey to the ship she would be piloting.  
Trekking through the vines and brush, Rey, looking up into the tree canopies, commented as they walked.  
“I’ve never seen trees this tall, you can’t even see the sky.”

“You should see the ones on Arbokesh, some of their twisted roots are half as tall as these trees.”   
Han told her as he brushed vines out of the way with a booted foot.

“You must have seen everything from one end of this galaxy to the other with your ship‘s hyper speed.” Rey said.

Han gave a low laugh, “It’s not the speed, it’s the years…….. I’m old.” 

“I didn’t get a clear view of the smaller ship last night.” Rey said. “This place is darker than the  
desert at night. At least there, you see the moon and stars above.”

Han stopped before the two ships; scanning the Falcon, and in the fading light said. “There’s the nick.”   
He pointed to the top, left side of the ship. “Just a big dent…doesn’t look like it severed any cables. She’s got ‘scars’ just like I do.”

Han palmed the other ship’s hatch opener. It swung wide without a sound. Boarding, Han flipped on the lights;  
the encroaching night filling the inside with dark shadows. Rey entered and scanned the area. 

“This way to the cockpit.” Han said behind him as his footfalls echoed in the smaller space. Rey followed.  
Once there, Han pointed out the various controls and how to bring up the navi-puter.

“Keep your eye on the fuel indicator.” Han told her as he tapped on the gauge with a crooked finger. Rey nodded.

“There are plenty of supplies on board.”… Han pried open a small compartment on the control board.  
“Here are several ship’s identifications. Use the one you want.” 

Rey smiled at that.

Han turned and gazed at her…. “There are some utility uniforms back in one of the lockers if you  
want a change of clothes.”

“Chewbacca let Luke know you were dead.” Rey told Han as they exited the ship.

“I don’t know if I’ll see Luke, but you can tell him all I told you.” Han said.

*****

Back at the Wookiee hut, all were settled in the common room, sharing memories, talking and laughing.

As Malla began to extinguish the lanterns she commented. “You both need to get a good night’s  
sleep for your trips tomorrow.

‘Tomorrow’, Han mused to himself. ‘Would there be a ‘tomorrow’ for him? And Leia? For them?

All rose, and after ‘good nights’ they went to their respective rooms.

Back in Itchy’s old room, after disrobing, placing his blaster on the table by the bed and dousing the lantern,   
Han thought back on the memories of the room…the times he’d stayed here…How he had been nursed back to   
health by Chewbacca and Malla when he was younger. *  
Next to Leia, the Wookiees were the closest to family he’d ever had since he was a child.  
****

Activity filled the common room as Rey and Han prepared to leave. 

“Thank you for everything.” Rey hugged Malla.

“Our home is a place you can always come to.” Malla grasped Rey for a hug and Chewbacca barked in  
agreement. Releasing Rey, Malla turned to Han for a ‘good-bye’ hug. Then, Chewbacca put his arm around  
Malla and whispered something to her, causing her to smile.

The trio descended the hut’s ladder and headed for the ships. Han took deep breaths of the cool, fresh air,  
Han placed a hand on his middle….not a hint of pain anywhere; just a jagged scar as a reminder of his son’s hatred…

At their respective ships, Han waited for Rey to lift off, before powering up the FALCON. He smiled…  
feeling his hands around the controls…familiar…comforting…, the pilot’s seat fitting him like a glove….  
Chewbacca in the co-pilot’s seat. 

Han turned to his friend. “Chewie, how old are you now?”

The Wookiee barked the answer, “Over two-hundred.”

Han pondered that for a moment, then smiled and said, “I’m going to try for a hundred!”  
Then pulled the yoke and the Falcon rose majestically and headed for the stars.

* Referenced from my story posted here: BY ANOTHER NAME.

MORE TO COME…September 14th


End file.
